The End? Not really Disney )
by scarlet.quinn
Summary: Kim and Ron drive off into the sunset, Shego and Drakken are revealing a new experiment that can ultimately change humanity. This is what happens when Disney gets their ending, but what happens when a this author puts her own spin on it? Find out! Kim Possible characters belong to DIsney KGo!
1. A new beginning

All Kim Possible characters belong to Disney~

After Graduation the world seemed just a little calmer, now that Drakken had quit the 'evil villian' business and concentrated on benefiting society the so called 'wicked' plots came to a stop. The other villains also seemed to take a life wasn't extremely occupied as it usually was well at least for Ron it wasn't. Summer break arrived relieving of some of the school tension, Kim yawned as she stretched out on the sofa. This had been the first day off in a while. Working two jobs, one in a local clinic, and the second in a hospital. Which often required a flexible schedule.

Kim looked over at her Kimmunicator resting on the shelf, it seemed almost like an eternity since it last rang. Closing her eyes she sighed while slowly turning to her side.

_Resting Pumpkin?_

Kim's eyes shot open as she sat up and took a long look around to find the owner of the voice, but just saw shelves filled with books, and neatly organized happened too often, whether she was at work, home or with Ron. She kept hearing the familiar voice of the emerald thief's voice. What was it about Shego, that Kim couldn't keep her mind off of her? What was it about her that kept plaguing her mind? Kim couldn't put her finger on it.

The phone rang and Kim reached into her pocket. It was surely the hospital calling her in, or perhaps one of the girls in the clinic needed help with something. Looking at the caller ID she saw a picture of Ron. Blinking twice she picked up and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey KP" A deep voice called out in a cheerful tone. College brought new things into her life, Ron definitely matured, though he didn't stop going to Bueno Nachos. Monique was out of the closet, not only referring to fashion, but she admitted liking the same gender. Bonnie turned out to be a love interest for her, but Monique never went for it.

"Hey Ron" she replied with a sort of out of it tone.

"Are you sure you're okay for our date?"

Kim chuckled "Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Great! See you soon Sweetie! I love you so much!"

"I love you too Ron. Bye"

"Bye."

Kim hung up the phone and looked at the time. She needed to meet Ron in an hour. Getting to the park would take about 5 minutes, but getting ready would take about an hour, since she wasn't feeling exactly energetic. Believing a shower would lift her spirits Kim walked into the bathroom.

[At the Park - an hour later]

Ron leaned up against the tree as the sun was setting. Today was going to be like no other, he wondered if Kim even remembered the first day they met. _Of Course she would. _He thought before fiddling with a small box in his pocket. Beads of sweat slowly formed from his forehead, as he tightened his neck. Watching an auburn haired girl approach him a smile formed on his face. It was his high school Sweetheart. The one and only Kim Possible.

Kim wore a jean jacket, with a yellow dress. She smiled as she stopped in front of him. "Hey"

The blonde smiled wearing a plaid collar shirt with black jeans. "Hi" he replied.

"Why so mysterious about this date Ron?" She asked

"I've been dying to ask you something." Ron blushed, and got down on one knee. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to have that white picket fence...so Will you marry me?"

Kim gasped as Ron pulled out a box from his jacket, opening it to reveal a gold ring with a pearl attached to the top he gulped quietly.

"I-"

"Kim! Ron!"

They both jumped as they looked around to find Monique rushing towards them with an open laptop. Looking at the screen they saw Wade.

"You guys need to go to Antarctica!"

"Why?"

"It seems DNA Amy isn't fully retired as everyone thought. She is using an extremely endangered whale DNA to splice. "

"Ride?"

"Already there!"

A ladder seemed to fall from the sky, as everyone looked up. They saw a nice sleek jet, hovering above them. "You so rock Wade!"

[ Antarctica - Several hours later- Ship: DNA]

"They won't go extinct! I won't allow it!" A woman cried out as she continued to mix chemicals in a lab.

"Maybe you should let them."

"Are you insane? We need to help them."

"Look at the dinosaurs, they were here for a while but than **BAM**! Meteor shower and they're all dead." Another woman said as she reclined against the wall filing down her nails.

"Shego, why are you so pessimistic today?"

She sighed "I don't know, I feel like something bad is going to happen."

"I'm sure it's all in your head. Look why don't you go around to see if there are more hunters around?"

Walking over to the ships controls, Shego noticed something peculiar. "Looks like we got company."

"More poachers?"

"No, Team Possible."

"What are they doing here?"

"Your guess is as good as mine at the moment."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Keep them away from the lab until I can successfully clone the whale."

"Stop right there!"

Emerald eyes slowly met olive eyes, there was a sudden silence that wandered. A blush slowly spread across Kim's face as Shego feigned a smirk. "It's been a long time pumpkin." she than lit up her hands. Charging right at Kim, Shego jumped up and aimed past Kim. Successfully catching Ron off guard and kicking him across the face. Flying across the room, Ron wiped the corner of his mouth as he charged at Shego. Easily evading his attacks Shego punched him across the face and turned just in time to be tackled on the ground by Kim.

Kim held Shego by her wrists, her face completely red. "Shego..."

Suddenly Shego's mood changed drastically, as a smile formed across her face. "Looks like you finally got a good catch, Princess" Flipping their positions, Shego was on top of Kim, holding her down by her shoulders and whispering softly. "You can do so much better than _him._"

" HEY! LEAVE MY FIANCE ALONE!" Ron got up to his feet and dashed over to the two, aiming to kick Shego off. He missed and landed on his back_._

Jumping off of Kim she stood still, her arms crossed to almost prevent the feeling of her falling apart.. "How much more?"

"Just two more minutes before the cloning is complete."

"Cloning? Aren't you suppose to be-"

Ron's jacket was set on fire by Shego, running in circles he tried to extinguish the flame. Kim sat up from the ground and looked at Shego, who for the first time seemed genuinely hurt about something they had said.

"Amy, do you remember my contract?"

DNA Amy nodded her head. "You're free to go Shego. You've done a marvelous job. I can take it from here."

Reaching into her holster Shego dropped a small sphere in front of the couple, as they inhaled they couldn't help but feel sleepy. Yawning Kim took a step toward Shego, reaching up but fell forward. Catching Kim SHego laid her down slowly, caressing her cheek. But stood up as Ron slumped against the wall.

"You win" she muttered before exiting the ship

Both slipped into a quiet slumber...


	2. With you

[19 years later]

We find our red haired heroine stumbling through the wild jungles of Veracruz, Mexico. Due to an earlier encounter with one of the new 'so called ' supervillains, our hero had to jump out to avoid being blasted to her arch nemesis seemed to have hit the 'self destruct' button that was always strategically placed by the wheel. As her parachute was ripped by the branches of the tallest tree, her rough landing almost shattered her ankle. Simply recalling the events a soft sigh escaped her lips as she heard a snap in front of her, looking over her shoulder she noticed a tree branch with spears attached come at her from the right. Launching herself forward our injured heroine barely managed to escape. Though she didn't escape unscathed. On her right arm was a small gash, lying on the floor she could hear footsteps approach. Her eyes remained halfway open as a pair of dark caramel legs stopped in front of her. With heavy eyelids and pain throbbing throughout her arm. Her body gave out.

[A little later]

Slowly opening our heroine opened her eyes, squinting due to the sun's rays that easily pierced through the straw hut's roof. Her olive eye scanned the room to examine her whereabouts but came to a stunning halt when they came across a stunning raven haired pale skinned with the slightest tint of green woman stood in front of her. When the olive hues, met the emerald ones a spark ignited in their inner core.

"Wha - wher- who-?" The red head managed to stutter.

"You're in Mexico, freckles "

The girl blushed "My name is Katrina Possible!"

"Whatever you say, Kitty." The woman shrugged as her one of her hands rested on her hip and the other was hidden underneath a cloth cape. Her long raven hair almost reached her waist line. Wearing a skirt that was made out of cloth as well as a shirt, also wearing a thin steel breast place, with the Aztec symbol of the sun . The woman sighed softly.

The girl's blushed brighten brighten. "What happened ? "

"You crash landed and wandered around until you triggered one of the traps made for wild boar."

"...oh "

"...you should get some rest" Turning around the woman left the hut.

[The next day]

The raven haired beauty entered the hut once more, sitting beside the girl; she began grabbed the girl's wrist so gently, if Katrina hadn't seen her do it, she never would have noticed.

"You never told me your name "

"That's not important, as soon as you are healed you are leaving." Turning around the raven haired woman tried to leave the hut but was stopped as she could feel a tug at the end of her cape. Looking back Katrina's hair was as red as her face. "uh..."

"I have things to do, we can play another time kitten." Untying her cape, she walked out of the hut.

[Two days later]

The raven haired woman walked inside, feeling the gaze of the younger woman she than sighed softly. Before walking over to the side of the bed."How is your arm?"

"Better, it hurts to move it fast but otherwise I'm perfectly fine."Katrina smiled, a blush was still clearly seen on her face. Regardless of how many times she had seen this woman, she still felt so nervous. Her fingers combed through the cloth cape. It made an excellent blanket at night. It also vaguely smelled like like lilies.

"How is your sprain?"

Looking down at her leg she smiled. "I just need one more day before it fully recovers."

"That's good to hear. I bet you' re tired of looking at the hut."

"No! "Clearing her throat she tried once more "No, I'm not. I mean I'd love to see more the village..."

"If you behave, I might consider showing it to you."The woman smiled.

"Do you mean that?!"

Chuckling softly, as the woman nodded her head once more. "Yes."

[The Following day ]

"So, what's your name?" The younger girl inquired as she sat up slowly.

The hut's door was opened once more, the woman took another seat beside the girl. "My name is Shego."

The red haired smiled sweetly "That can't be your real name."

Sitting by the foot of the bed, she shook her head. "It's been so long since I've been here, I can't remember my real name anymore."

"What happened to you?"

Pinching the bridge of her nose. as she could feel a headache begin to throb as her heart began to ache. "I can't remember..."

The girl slowly made her way to Shego's side, and rested her head on her shoulder. "What do you remember?"

"Trying to escape from something, or someone... I remember icy winds crack cutting my skin... than it went dark. A little while after I remember being given a feast and praised as the daughter of the sun."

"Daughter of the sun?"

Lifting up her right hand up, it was immediately covered in a green sphere of fire. "Because of this."

Reaching out to touch the flames, her wrist was caught as she looked over at her. "No touchy?"

"heh, I've never let anyone try."

"Why not?"

"Most are startled or scared. No one's dared to even try. Except for you."

"Anything is Possible for a Possible you know"

"Possible?"

"Heh, sorry. It's kind of a family motto." grinning the red headed girl rubbed the back of her neck.

"It's fine" Extinguishing the flame Shego stood up once more.

"Hey"

Glancing down at her wrist as lithe fingers clamped on. "Yes?"

"Why don't you come with me?"

"To where?"

"Middleton."

"Why?"

"You said you couldn't remember your past. My nana is a neurosurgeon. Maybe she could help?"


	3. Into the Night

"Perhaps in due time. When you're fully recovered. " A small smile spread across her face, as a child entered. Her raven hair was short, eyes were hazel brown, her skin was a dark color and worn a dress made out of cloth. Avoiding the shadows in order to reach Shego's side the young girl tugged on the woman's hand. Looking down Shego knelt down as the girl leaned to whisper in her ear. Chuckling softly as she whispered something back.

Katrina sat confused while staring at the two. "So what's going on?" Her voice seemed to have startled the girl, who made a quick dash out the door.

Slowly rising to her feet as her lips curved into a smile "She wanted to know what you would like to eat for dinner tonight. Rabbit, deer or maybe some sort of stew"

"How come she didn't ask me?"

"Because the chief has forbidden anyone to interact with you."

"Then how can you?"

"Easy, I'm the Daughter of the Sun. I can do what I want." Shego laughed

Katrina merely smiled and admired the other woman's laugh. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go right ahead kitten."

Blushing bright red, as she cleared her throat "Can you show me around the village?"

"Can you stand?"

"Of course I can!" Jumping to her feet Katrina could feel a small pain rush through her ankle, which caused her to lose balance and fall forward.

Within a mere second, long arms were wrapped around her waist, as her arms instinctively wrapped around the woman's neck. Their eyes met once more. "I... uh"

The emerald orbs soften, as they gently set the girl on her feet once more. "Let's go"

The two women walked outside, the sun's rays were slightly stronger at the moment. Once her eyes adjusted to the light, Katrina took a look around at the village. Huts were made out of mud and straw, the village was made at the center of the forest, where it seemed it could go on forever. The sky was bright blue, not a single cloud in the sky. The indigenous people made their way around the village going on their daily lives. Children ran past the hut with various pots and vases carrying water. Wreaths of flowers were strung along a pair of houses

"Hey Shego"

"Yes?"

"What's with the flowers on those two houses?"

"It symbolizes a union between the two houses. In other words it is a wedding. It is part of their tradition. Once the bride and groom are wed, they will be family"

Without saying another word Shego began to walk towards the center of the village, most of the indigenous bowed in order to demonstrate respect for her. Shego bowed her head in an attempt to return the gesture but knew she couldn't bow as low as they did. Once arriving at the center she awaited the red headed girl's arrival.

Suddenly Katrina made a mad dash towards Shego as she took a look around. Everyone continued their chores. "Village square?"

"More like circle but you get the drift.' Shego smiled

"How did you get here?"

"The villagers claim Itztlacoliuhqui-Ixquimilli decided to get reven-"

"Itza- what?"

"Their god of ice, frost,punishment decided that the daughter of the sun shall be frozen in time in order to get revenge on the god of the sun."

"So he punished you?"

Shego shrugged "That's what they believe."

"But what really happened?"

"I don't remember"

Gulping quietly Katrina set her hand on top of the elder woman, "We can find out together if you want.."

Turning around slowly their faces inches apart, Shego felt at ease as the olive-eyes watched her every movement. Which was strange, someone staring straight at her and yet she didn't feel paranoid. Almost as if this person meant something to her. But how could it be? They had only just met! Brushing away the absurd thought as Shego could see a familiar face flash in front of her. Brushing her hair back as she sighed softly, leaning away. "That might be a good idea. We can leave tomorrow."

"Epic! "The girl's grin was from ear to ear as she laced their fingers.

Barely noticing the link between the two, Shego could feel her heart begin to race. What was it about this girl that had made her feel so nervous?

"Shego, where are you from? Can you remember that?"

"Go City, bits and parts are foggy but. I do remember certain things. And it helps that my original clothing contained bits of information."

"Original? So this isn't your casual wear?"

With a mischievous grin, Shego crossed her legs as she leaned on the well knowing full well the younger girl would be looking. "No, though I do like to wear leather. You see it hugs all the right curves. "She spoke in a low seductive tone.

Vivid images flashed in the red head's mind as her face blushed red enough to rival her own hair Katrina stuttered through her words as she tried to speak.

Bursting out in laughter as she was then hit on the arm "hey!'

"Meanie!" Sticking out her tongue Katrina pouted

The childish act only caused Shego to laugh louder; her eyes were filled with tears

"Sorry Princess-"Once more the face of a girl similar to the one in front of her flashed in her head. The same olive eyes, the same long red hair, the same lips yet the freckles on Katrina's face were the only thing that could set them apart.

Noticing the how abruptly the sentence ended Katrina looked up at Shego. "Are you okay?"

It took a few seconds for Shego to separate reality from what she believed to be her memory, she cleared her throat and smiled. "We should get ready for tonight."

[Later that night]

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell_

The beats of the drum seemed to have filled the village as various instruments slowly began to join in.

_She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
how the devil himself could be pulled out of me_

Around the town center of the village various couples were dancing, but a pair of olive eyes solely focused on the figure of a woman whose skin seemed paler due to the moon's rays.

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands_

The tint of her skin seemed to outline her body. Her movements hypnotizing, no longer being able to watch our heroine mustered up the courage .

_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place, You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces,  
we was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,  
The room left them moving between you and I_

Katrina slowly made her way into the crowd, as her hands rested on the other woman's hips. The raven haired beauty turned around slowly as they came face to face. Her emerald eyes glistened. Caressing the younger girl's face as she smiled.

Blood rushed to her face as our red headed heroine began to lean forward slowly. Feeling a finger pressed against her lips, her olive orbs were met with emerald ones, which showed a hint of sadness.

"Not yet…"

The pair continued to dance the night away. The festivities ended in the early hours of the morning.

Waking up a few hours later Shego walked out of the hut, following a beaten path that would lead up straight to a hill top. Taking a seat, as she watched the sun paint the skies in various shades of orange and then sky blue. The cold drift sent a cold shiver down her spine, bringing her legs up to her chest as she hugged her legs. "Good morning kitten"

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Your footsteps"

"Really?"

"Yup."

"I have someone that is willing to pick us up by ten. "

"Oh?" The raven haired woman kept staring off into the sunrise. Her body was physically present yet her mind seemed to be wandering some where else.

Taking a seat Katrina looked over at Shego "Did I make you uncomfortable last night?"

Shego tilted her head to the side "What do you mean?"

"When I was going to kiss you…you stopped me…I mean.. did I read the signs wrong? Are you not into me? Into women?"

"You look like you're barely 18. How are you so sure about your sexuality Kitten?"

"What does age matter anyway?"

"You might be curious of what it's like to be with another girl. It could be a phase."

Pushing Shego down, Katrina pinned her arms by her sides as she leaned forward. Placing a gentle kiss on the pale lips, soon it became a passionate kiss. Hesitantly pulling away as they made eye contact, "I can't explain it, but ever since we've met I've been dying to kiss you "

Shego opened her eyes as she stared up at her.

"Shego, say something... the silence is killing me"

"... I don't know why, but I felt the same way too"


	4. One more time

[Go City ]

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with?" The red head began to fiddle with the zipper of her blue hoodie. She wore a v-neck shirt that had an image of a lightening bolt on it. A short shirt her legs were covered with striped stockings as her boots went up to her knees.

"Its fine, besides you still need to rest and recover." Replied the raven haired beauty wearing a leather jacket, with a skin tight green shirt and black skinny jeans with laced boots.

"You know, I could just sleep over"

"What about school? And your parents?"

"My father is away on business, and my Mother is always so busy running a hospital she practically lives there. And as for school, I'm taking a break." With a huge grin the red head intertwined their fingers.

With a soft sigh the raven haired woman simply nodded her head. "Alright as long as it doesn't interfere with your studies." Taking a good look around the city much had changed in the time she had spent away. Old shops had been repaired; buildings had been demolished and reconstructed. Vaguely remembering how to arrive at Go Tower due to the recent renovations, Shego stood in front of the tower as memories began to rush through her mind. Had it really been so long since she was last here? Placing her hand on top of the brown eagle that had acted as a symbol of inspiration as well a hand scanner. The doors opened as the lights turned on. It was clear her brothers decided to change the place up a bit. Shego walked over to the elevators as they automatically opened. Katrina kept close by her side admiring the building, it was the first time she had seen a hero's lair. The elevator rose to the third floor. Once the doors opened standing in the main lobby were two teenagers and two younger boys. The eldest one wore a violet plaid shirt with black pants his hair matched the shirt as his skin color had a tint of purple as well. The second oldest had scarlet red hair, and wore a black tank top with blue jeans. The younger boys looked like twins but they were the complete opposite. Both had short hair, yet one was a blonde and the other was a brunette. The blonde wore a blue collared shirt while the other had a t-shirt that had a skull being pierced by a rose. All the boys stared wide eye at the two women.

"Sa-Sabrina?" Each boy dropped what they were doing and ran to hug Shego.

Uncomfortable with the affection Shego squirmed out of their Embrace. "Look I'm not who you think I am. My name is Shego."

A moment of silence occurred as four individual light bulbs turned on above each boy's head.

"Hey didn't -"

"Our dads -"

"Say they had a-"

"Sister? There's no way she'd have to be at least forty by now! And she barely looks like she's twenty!"

Taking a glimpse back at Katrina as Shego sighed softly, "Is there anyway I could talk to your fathers?"

"They went off on a mission to the United Kingdom; we have no idea when they'll be back."

Shego sighed and brushed her hair back, it was obviously more than a couple of years since she had been gone. Than why was it that she could only remember up to two years ago? "Thanks... I guess I'll catch you boys later." Turning around Shego grabbed Katrina's wrist, pausing she pulled out a business card. Setting it on the table "Once I figure out what happened. I would like to get to know my nephews. "Shego managed to smile as the elevators closed. Rubbing her temples as she muttered "What the fuck happened?"

Feeling a squeeze, Shego looked up at Katrina. The red head smiled "We'll find out."

[A couple of hours later]

It was a relief to hear most of her stock had gone up in the time she had been away, so money wasn't much of a problem. Also being notified of her schematics proving to be successful. Shego was credited having created the first electricity/solar powered motorcycle. This later gave way to an improved hybrid car. GO industries was later created honoring Shego's accomplishments for society as well as an extra fund for her living relatives who weren't in the hero business.

Her house remained on the same location; it also had a full staff ready and awaiting her return. Most were loyal but a little on the senile side, others were part of her previous staff's family. Though going through the hassle of obtaining a driver's license as well as ID took almost the entire day.

Shego laid on her back staring at the skylight. _I've been away for nineteen years? So much has changed... _Soon she felt some pressure on her chest. Katrina nuzzled into her chest, running her fingers through the red hair a soft sigh escaped the chapped lips.

"What's on your mind?"

"Hm? It's nothing sweetie, go back to bed."

"Shego tomorrow we can go visit my Nana. I'm sure she'll have an idea what happened."

"You're right... good night."

"Oh no. You're not getting off that easy. Seriously what is on your mind? "

"I should be 42 right now, old enough to be your mother

"So?"

"So I'm a cradle robber!"

"Is that what you're worried about?"

"How are you not?"

"Look age is just a number and if it makes you feel any better. My birthday is coming up so I'll be twenty soon. "

"Katrina -"

The red head kissed Shego on the lips before pulling away slowly. "I've never felt this way about anyone before. I thought I knew what love was but what I have with you. Boy it threw that idea out the window."

"Katrina "

"Shego, I know you feel the same way. I can hear your heart beat to the same rhythm as mine... "

Pulling her down in order to kiss her "We are from different times though.. "

"I don't care and you shouldn't either."

"Sounds a bit rebellious."

Smiling brightly she rested her head on Shego's arm. "Good night Shego "

Closing her eyes she replied softly. "Good night Princess."

[The next morning ]

Katrina sat up and noticed she was lying alone on the bed. Noticing the door open slowly, her head perked up as Shego made her way inside carrying a tray of breakfast and coffee. Setting them down on the bed, she smiled. "Good Morning."

Katrina wrapped her arms around Shego's neck and kissed her gently. "Good Morning."

Pulling out of the kiss Shego smile "What time do we need to be at the hospital? "

"In a hour so don't even try"

Shego chuckled "Who me? Why I'd never! "

Shego stood up and disappeared in a walk in closet. A couple minutes later she came out with a white tank top, with a brown leather jacket and blue boot cut jeans. Sitting at the edge of the bed, she than slipped on black boots. "Do you think she'll like me?"

"Of course. After all Nana was the first person I came out to... "a warm smile spread across the girl's face as vivid images flashed in her head." she hugged me so tight and told me it didn't matter who I liked as long as it would make me happy... "

Shego tied her boots and grinned. "I'm honored to be meeting her."

"I- " A ringtone called out. "Kai? "Sliding her watch open as a hologram emerged from it.

"Katrina, Lipsky's at it again!"

"Lift?"

"Making its way to you! Details will be sent after pick up."

"How long? "

"One more minute"

"Thanks. You're the best!" The hologram turned off.

Shego held her hands at her hips. "Guess I could come out of retirement."

[On a remote island by the Hawaii ]

"With my latest creation the world will BOW AT MY FEET! AND I ... Bri? Are you listening? "A slender woman with a scar above her left eye brow and light blue skin walked up to another who was comfortably lounging about in the corner the room. "Bri?"

Scoffing the woman sat up wearing a completely black catsuit with a red streak on the side. Her long ebony hair that barely went past her waist, as her bangs were combed to the left side. "The name is Viper, Lipsky."

"That's Doctor Lipsky! "

"Tch, whatever." The other woman shrugged and went back to sitting down. This wasn't the first time teaming up with this 'mad ' scientist and due to their contract it won't be the last. Though what made working for this annoying daddy's girl, was getting to spar with a particular red head named Katrina Possible.

"Now as I was sayin-"

"Hold it right there Lipsky! "

"Ugh, now what?! " Turning around to see a younger red headed girl with olive eyes and freckles, the woman gasped. "Viper stop her! "

The ebony beauty smirked before flipping in front of the mad scientist. "Come to play again huh sweetie?" Her tone of voice was soft in a teasing way.

"I have better things to do than to toss you two back in jail." Getting into a fighting stance Katrina kept her gaze upon her opponent.

"Where's your useless side kick? What was his name? The one that looks like a monkey. "

Katrina launched a right hook, but was Viper dodged and countered with an upper cut. Using her arm as a pole Katrina flipped to her feet to create a small distance. Though once she landed a sharp pain went through her ankles. It seems she wasn't fully healed as she once thought.

Charging at the red head once more, as an onslaught of upper cuts, right hooks, crosses, and rapid kicks."Come on cupcake, I know you can do better." Katrina did her best to dodge most and counter with a couple of her own.

Shego paused and looked over at the battle. _Why does this seem so familiar? It feels like it's déjà vu._ But shrugged off the feeling and continued to challenge all of the henchmen in the vicinity.

Viper's eyes narrowed hiding what she truly was feeling. Time seemed to have slowed down as Katrina was left completely exposed. _Right there…I could wrap my arms around you. _

Gritting her teeth, she realized it too late as Viper had already lit up her red plasma and launched it at her.

Suddenly from behind her a green plasma sphere was launched. Both spheres managed to cancel each other out.

"What the?"

Swiftly emerging from the shadows, Shego kicked the younger girl away. Landing in front of the red head with a smile. "Sorry I took so long honey, I got a little held up taking care of the trash." Gesturing to the piles of beaten down henchmen and one tied up 'mad' scientist. "Let me guess, you're Sabrina."

Flipping to her feet Viper growled, suddenly feeling a bit jealous of the stranger in front of her. "The name's Viper!"

Turning around as she picked up Katrina bridle style, and left her seated on a chair in the far end of the room. "You shouldn't push yourself too hard, you might sprain yourself again."

"Shego, I'm fine" The red head squirmed, but paused once their faces were an inch apart.

"Let me handle this one, I need the exercise." Shego smiled than turned around to catch a red plasma sphere. "That's not nice, Bri"

The younger girl growled, as two questions went through her mind.

_Who was this woman?_

_Who was this woman to HER Princess?! _

Extinguishing the plasma as she continued to walk towards the girl, for some reason Shego could feel the opposing girl's heart sink. Stopping a good distance before getting into a fighting stance, barely realizing both were in sync. Their eyes locked in combat. It was almost like staring at a mirror.

The intruder alert sounded off, using it as a distraction Viper snatched up the scientist and made her escape, as a blond came stumbling inside from the east corridor. Hitting the self destruct button. Shego turned around to throw Katrina over her shoulder and drag the blonde boy by his belt. Managing to leave them in an escape pod as Shego turned around to gather and rescue all of the injured henchmen that couldn't walk. Once everyone was safe she stopped and stared at a jumpsuit that was green and black. Her eyes widened as the automated voice echoed **1 MINUTE REMAINING**

Cracking through the security code, Shego snatched the jumpsuit and took the last escape pod back to GO city.


End file.
